relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Great War
The Second Great War was the second world wide struggle, resulting in the creation of the modern political divisions upon the Earth. It begun with the 2039 invasion of the Nazi Empire that had controlled the majority of Europe since the end of the First Great War, and ended in 2047 with the fall of Berlin to Soviet forces. Causes of War It is nearly universally agreed that the causes of the Second Great War lie in the end of the First Great War. The Soviets had a strong revanchist foreign policy since the end of the First Great War, believing that the territories of France, Austria-Hungary, Germany, and Romania belonged to communism. Thus, the Second Great War is seen as the fulfillment of a centuries long hope for a communist Europe. The First Great War ended with the total conquest of the European continent by Adolf Hitler's Third Reich, with London falling to Nazi forces and the nuclear bombing of Japan bringing an unsteady peace to the world out of fear of total nuclear retaliation. The two world powers, Nazi Germany and the USSR, waged an undeclared Cold War for one hundred years after the First Great War. During the Cold War, the Soviet Union had actively worked to spread communist dissent by creating and funding both underground an above-ground Communist leagues, parties, associations, clubs, and militant groups around the globe. Modern analysis of documents proves that approximately 45% of these Soviet-associated entities were informed of the impending Soviet invasion approximately a week prior to it's occurrence. Many feared that this would herald the end of the modern world, as both nations possessed nucear capability. Neither, however, would use it on the other for fear of mutually assured destruction. Declaration of War Main article:Operation Molotok On July 1st, 2039, (the anniversary of the official surrender of Allied forces to Nazi Germany), the Soviet Council initiated Operation Molotok. Five divisions of Soviet troops entered the Eastern Province of Nazi Europe, totaling more than four hundred thousand Soviet soldiers, over ten thousand tanks, and millions of tons of supplies moved in through pre-established supply lines. Simultaneously, an armored column entered the Scandinavian Province through the southern border. Supported by six airstrikes deep into Nazi territory, the Soviet troops gained five miles of ground during their intial invasion, thus beginning the Second Great War. In addition, the Soviet Council signed mutual nonaggression pacts with the Islamic Caliphate and the North American Technate. Eastern Campaign (2039-2041) On July 3rd, 2039, Nazi Reichfuhrer Deidrich Abelschriemenamphelheimer gave an emergency press conference simulcasted over television, radio, and the internet, urging all Nazi citizens to "fight for your Fatherland! Fight back the communists which so daringly threaten our grand empire! Preserve your blood line, let not an inch of ground be given; Europe will be red not with communism, but with communist blood!" In response, more than one million Nazi citizens in Eastern Europe organized themselves into the Leute Kämpfer special division These independent, citizen-band fighting forces sent themselves to the frontlines of combat, joining Nazi military regiments armed with little more than simple early-21st century kevlar armor and solid-slug weaponry. Nazi soldiers dug entrenchments into Eastern Europe and managed to hold a fortified position from July 5th, 2039 until December 2040, when Soviet aerial divisions forced the trench soldiers to flee. In response, Nazi forces took on a guerrilla strategy, preferring to fight in the forests and among urban environs that they would be familiar with. As a result, the Soviets slowly lost ground at an average rate of five miles per day. Scandinavian Campaign (2039-2041) In response to the Reichfuhrer's call to take up arms for the Fatherland, Scandinavian citizens organized themselves into the WikingerKämpfer, with more than five hundred thousand citizens enlisting, proportionally larger than that of Eastern Europe's enlistment. They too joined Nazi regiments to fight against Soviet forces. The Wikingerkämpfer soon became famed for their amazing stealth tactics. They would don white camoflauge and armor, hiding themselves among the snow. In the Battle of Finland, over ten thousand Wikingerkämpfer surprised a Soviet regiment by literally appearing from the ground below and opening fire en mass, killing more than a thousand Soviet troops in the first minute of combat. Such tactics gave the regiment great reputation, and did much to hit Soviet morale quite hard. Soviet troops managed to occupy the entire Scandinavian peninsula by August of 2041, capturing or killing all SS commanders in the area. This did little to dissuade loyal Nazis in the area, however, as the Wikingerkämpfer division continued operating underground in the region until the war's end in 2047. The Western Campaign The Western campaign began simultaneous with the Scandinavian Campaign and occurred chiefly in the Anglo-Saxon, Frankish, and Iberian territories. Communiques analysed in the 22nd century reveal that there were communist and anarchist elements hidden deep within the Nazi territories. These elements were mostly roughly organised, underground student organisations. Entry of the People's Republic of China In August of 2041, the Reich of Nazi Europe began to panic; Soviet troops currently occupied the entire Scandinavian peninsula, giving them a ready platform for a strike on Berlin. Reichfuhrer Abelschriemenamphelheimer offered an agreement with the government of the People's Republic of China, which promised them over half of the USSR if they declared war and invaded in order to divide Soviet attention, which might give the Nazis a chance for victory in the European theatre. The PRC agreed. August 20th, 2041: Chinese forces cross the border dividing Soviet and Chinese territory in the Amur and Tuva provinces, taking the world by storm. At the end of the day, Chinese forces had made it five miles into Soviet territory and had set up impressive supply lines. The Soviet Council deliberated, and decided it was not willing to risk another global conflict. Russo-Sino Nuclear Exchange On August 21st, the USSR launches five nuclear weapons at the cities of Beijing, Taipei, Shanghai, Guangzhou, and Hong Kong. In response, the People's Republic launches their entire arsenal of three nuclear weapons at the Siberian province, hoping to scare the USSR into believing that they have a larger arsenal. Soviet intelligence would prove superior to Chinese feint, however, and the Soviet Council was fully aware that the Chinese possessed only those three. Many heralded this as the end of the world, prompting at least 2,056 recorded suicides over the course of the next three days. The Soviet Council decided it was not interested in conquest of the Chinese, only in utter decimation, and so on August 22nd, it launched five more nuclear weapons on the eastern inland of China. Communications between the Soviet and Chinese governments ceased. The rest of the world condemned the Soviet Union's actions, but unwilling to risk global nuclear war, no nation retaliated. On August 23rd, the USSR launched eight nuclear weapons into inland China, decimating the countryside and irradiating all farmland, ensuring no crops could be grown there for the next few centuries. On August 24th, the USSR launched it's final nuclear weapon into the northeastern Gobi desert, where the few remaining Chinese troops had gathered. Northern Campaign (2041-2045) On August 25th, 2041, the Reichfuhrer once again took the airwaves and gave a passionate speech now known as the Berlin Address. In the address, the Reichfuhrer urged his people to fight to "the last man, woman child, and machine" to defeat the "Soviet menace that now threatens the world". The speech went to great to effect to motivate the Nazi people against the Soviet warmachine. In September of 2041, the Soviets began their Nothern Campaign with the invasion of former Denmark, which lasted from September to January of 2043. It is estimated that over one million people died in the conquest, the majority of which were Soviet casualties, much to the Nazi's credit. After the conquest of former Demark, Soviet forces committed to sweeping through the North towards Berlin and taking the Nazi capital. When Nazi informants within the Soviet government brought key intelligence (at great personal expense) to the Reichfuhrer revealing the Soviet's plan to go no further on the Eastern theatre, the Nazi government committed it's entire fighting force to the Northern front. From 2043 to 2045, Soviet forces fought to secure former Netherlands and Belgium to act as supply lines for the pending invasion of Berlin. Additional Nazi forces were brought from the French and Ango-Saxon Provinces, but would be routed with the conquest of The Hauge. A momentary pause in the campaign came in the form of the Atomwaffen Angst Machen (see below). Due to the high cost in supplies and casualty of securing the territories, the Soviet Council met in deliberation to consider continuing the war. They unanimously decided to continue after one day of deliberation, deciding that the world was "far too marked to surrender Soviet victory in Europe". Eastern Campaign (2041-2045) The Eastern Campaign had not been going well for the Soviets due to the action of the Leute Kämpfer in the territory. After the nuclear conquest of China, Soviet forces recommitted to conquering the Eastern front, and brought in additional troops and armaments from inland. Through the combat season of September 2041 to February of 2043, Soviet forces managed to occupy the entire Eastern province with little unexpected casualty. Thousands of Leute Kämpfer and Nazi regulars were captured as POWs and sent to Siberian work camps. Once Soviet forces reached the border of the Aryan Province, they refortified their position and held their ground at the behest of the Soviet Council. They were to hold the Eastern line to prepare for the invasion of Berlin from the North. Nazi troops continued to pound Soviet fortifications in the east well into 2047, and like their Scandinavian bretheren, the Leute Kämpfer continued their aggressive guerilla campaign throughout the Eastern Province. Atomwaffen Angst Machen In April of 2044, the world watched as the Nazi war machine and Soviet forces threatened nuclear war. The ensuing conflict would be known as the Atomwaffen Angst Machen, or the Nuclear Weapon Scare. In a cable sent to Moscow from Berlin, the Reichfuhrer delivered the following communication (translated from German): "Your aggressive campaign against the peoples of Europe, and the wholesale slaughter of billions in Asia, has brought the Third Reich to it's last hopes. Therefore, we are forced to resort to the few means we have remaining to defend ourselves. You are given one week to withdraw from the Aryan Province, after which we may deliberate terms of reparation and surrender." The Soviet Council replied to the cable immediately, and asked for a week for deliberation, a request the Reichfuhrer was torn over but ultimately requested. In addition, the USSR published the cable, hoping to turn public morale against the Nazi regime. During the deliberation week, the Soviet Council did not discuss terms of Nazi surrender, but rather used it's various Soviet informants in Nazi territory to secure nuclear weapon codes. Each of the SS officers that held a part of the code for the Nazi nuclear arsenal were simultaneously assassinated, and the codes wired to the Soviet Council. With the codes in hand, the Soviet informants were able to disable the Nazi nuclear arsenal at the expense of each of their own lives. Much of the world quietly rooted for the USSR and many nations publicly denounced the Nazi's threat of nuclear war. Formation of ODESSA Since 2041, the Reich's governmental structure had been breaking down. The Reichfuhrer had steadily been losing power as more and more of the military decisions were left to the SS officers governing various regions under Soviet attack. By and large, the Reichfuhrer came to handle domestic affairs in the regions of the Empire unaffected by war, whereas a radical group of militant SS officers had come to handle war-front affairs. This interim collective was known as the Zussamen der SS-Offizier(Collective of Defense Corps Officers). Not all SS officers were members, and as the war went on, there was an increasing amount of polarization between the SS and "ZZ"; the former were more moderate in terms of the war's ending terms and utterly loyal to the Reichfuhrer, while the latter were radically committed unto death to holistic Nazi principles. In early 2045, there was a brief power struggle in the Nazi government. The remaining SS officers of the ZDSSO attempted to align control of the Wehrmact under their leadership, and they met with the Reichfuhrer in Berlin to discuss the state of the Empire. They accused the Reichfuhrer of ineffectively leading the Empire and demanded his immediate resignation and the acquiesce of all power to the SS. The ZDSSO was committed to extending the war effort as long as possible, willing to sacrifice everything the Nazis had gained in the First Great War for a Soviet defeat. News spread via the Reichfuhrer's secretary that there was an attempted coup; as such, Werhmacht generals loyal to the Reichfuhrer deployed their Berlin-stationed troops and stood outside the Nazi capitol building, waiting for orders. The ZDSSO members emerged with the Reichfuhrer in handcuffs, and they were immediately met by raised rifles. Still in handcuffs, the Reichfuhrer delivered an impassioned speech known as the "Last Address", in which he condemned power struggles on all fronts and invoked the images of Hitler, Goebbels, Himmler, and others who had founded the Third Reich more than a century before. The speech is widely credited with holding together the remains of the Nazi regime. When he finished speaking, the Reichfuhrer demanded each of the Wehrmacht generals and the SS officers of the ZDSSO to swear allegiance to him, and with a collective "Seig Heil!", power was restored in order. Wehrmacht generals, ZDSSO members, and the Reichfuhrer's cabinet met with the Leader himself to, in peace, discuss the state of the Empire. Rather than condemn their radicalism, the Reichfuhrer praised the ZDSSO loyalty to Nazi principles. A Soviet victory did indeed seem imminent, and a plan was created for the continuuation of Nazism. From the three hour long discussion, the O'''rganisation '''d'er 'e'hemaligen '''SS-'A'''ngehörigen (Organization of Former SS Members) was formed, and the SS officially dissolved, with all command being delegated directly to the Reichfuhrer. It was decided that ODESSA would work within the remaining provinces of the Nazi Empire (where the Iberian, Ango-Saxon, and French Provinces were relatively untouched by the war) to attempt to evacuate parts of the remaining Nazi warmachine and hopefully find purchase elsewhere in the world. Meanwhile, the Reichfuhrer pledged to continue fighting in the North to hold off Soviet forces as long as possible. ODESSA remained a top-secret organization, with former SS officers seemingly acting of their own accord in the various provinces. Due to the secrecy of the organization, the USSR never discovered it's existence, nor ever suspected it during the war. Northern Campaign (2045-2047) The Soviet war machine used it's backing in former Denmark, Belgium, and the Netherlands to aggressively supply it's force of more than five hundred thousand Soviet soldiers to continue it's campaign towards Berlin. In mid 2045, Soviet forces began moving in heavy artillery to start pounding Nazi positions. Heavy anti-air emplacements in Berlin made it impossible to conduct air raids for the time being. From August to December of 2045, Soviet artillery bombed out several key Nazi positions, forcing them to retreat, allowing Soviet troops to move their lines of battle closer towards Berlin. In January of 2046, the Seige of Berlin began, with Soviet forces placed fifty miles outside of the city. Thousands of Nazi ground troops dug in to trenches around the city. No ground would be gained during the entirety of the year, as Nazi forces were able to hold their own against several Soviet advances, leading to massive casualties on the Soviet side. These few victories did much for Nazi morale, but it would not last long. In late February of 2047, the bloodiest conflict of the war would be fought. An unknown general commanding the frontlines of the Nazi defensive force rallied his troops and charged the Soviet line en mass, leading to the six day battle known as the Berlin Massacre. Tired, hungry, and with few armaments due to key Nazi supply lines being cut off by Soviet forces, approximately one hundred thousand Nazi soldiers and armed citizens were killed during the struggle, with only a few hundred Soviet casualties accounted for. With that, Nazi morale broke, and the Soviet Council gave the go ahead for the invasion and occupation of Berlin, leading to the fall of the empire that had controlled the entirety of Europe for nearly one hundred years. Fall of Berlin On March 1st, 2047, a force of 10,041 Soviet troops marched from the Soviet lines twenty miles outside the city into Berlin. Soviet forces encountered resistance in the form of fanatically loyal Nazi partisans; the majority of the Nazi regular troops had been slaughtered in the massacre of days earlier, and thus it fell to the civilians to defend their city. As such, the communists were forced to take the city block by bloody block, though the majority of the conflict occured in the several hours of the early morning. By mid-day, most resistance had died down and the Soviets were able to occupy the majority of the city. At approximately noon, Reichfuhrer Deidrich Abelschriemenamphelheimer committed suicide via gunshot to the head in his bunker deep below the Capitol Building, leaving neither a will appointing a sucessor nor a note of any kind. Two hours later, the hammer and sickle was raised over the Capitol Building, and the body of the Reichfuhrer recovered. The remaining Nazi government was executed on-site, without trial. Gunfire could be heard at various places in the city throughout the night as Nazi partisan forces continued waging guerilla war. Aftermath Soviet forces in Berlin, at the behest of the Soviet Council, set up an interim government to oversee the reconstruction of Berlin under Soviet guidelines. The provisional Berlin Council (composed of the military commanders that had led the invasion of Berlin) sent a cable via Berlin communication guidelines to the governments of the rest of the provinces. The cable contained terms of peaceful surrender, and all provinces accepted. In actuality, the remaining Nazi provinces accepted surrender only at the behest of the leaders of the ODESSA organization. In the midst of the invasion of Berlin, ODESSA had been organizing Nazi loyalists in the Western provinces. Whilst Soviet forces were rolling towards the western provinces, more than one million Nazis led by the ODESSA organization made a mass exodus across the English Channel to the Ango-Saxon Province. There, they gathered what supplies they could and disappeared into the sea, with all communications purposely cut to make them effectively invisible to radar. In the Berlin Conference of 2047, the European Union was formed. Category:2170 AD